board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Male Character
Contest started October 13th or so. 812 characters in it. Results Day 11, 629th place Ash's Totodile (Pokemon) Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko) Guo Jia (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Hanbei Takenaka (Samurai Warriors) Homsar (Homestarrunner) Isaac (Golden Sun) Jiang Wei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Jin Musou (Aquarion Evol) Makoto Naegi (Dangan Ronpa) Ranmaru Mori (Samurai Warriors) Rather Dashing (Peasant's Quest) Senel Coolidge (Tales of Legendia) Shulk (Xenoblade) Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) Trogdor (Homestar Runner) Umaro (Final Fantasy VI) Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy I/Dissidia) Zhang He (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Day 10, 637th Place Artemis Fowl (Artemis Fowl) Brandon Heat (Gungrave) Cam (Harvest Moon: A Tale of Two Towns) Chase (Harvest Moon: Animal Parade/Tree of Tranquility) Daniel Faraday (LOST) Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara) Elminster (Forgotten Realms) Fai D. Flourite (Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE ) General Blue (Dragon Ball) Jughead Jones (Archie Comics) Kenzo Tenma (Monster) Kurt (Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland) Lloyd (Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar) Nathan Drake (Uncharted) Reyn (Xenoblade Chronicles) Togami Byakuya (Dangan Ronpa) Victor Sullivan (Uncharted) Will (Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands) Wizard (Harvest Moon: Animal Parade) Day 9, 646th Place Arngrim (Valkyrie Profile) Bolin (Legend of Korra) Con Smith (Killer7) Coyote Smith (Killer7) Dan Smith (Killer7) Finnick Odair (The Hunger Games) Harman Smith (Killer7) Jazz (Eternal Sonata) Katsushiro Okamoto (Seven Samurai) Kevin Smith (Killer7) Kirei Kotomine (Fate/Stay Night) Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kyuzo (Seven Samurai) Lobo (DC Comics) MASK de Smith (Killer7) Nero (Devil May Cry 4) Oskar Kokoshka (Hey Arnold) Peeta Mellark (The Hunger Games) Strong Guy (Marvel Comics) Day 8, 655th Place Chandler Bing (Friends) Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy (WordGirl) Dale Cooper (Twin Peaks) Davis/Juror #8 (12 Angry Men) Dobby (Harry Potter) Doomguy (Doom) Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) Fredward Benson (iCarly) James Hurley (Twin Peaks) Lt. Surge (Pokemon) Michael Westen (Burn Notice) Moist von Lipwig (Going Postal ie: Discworld) Mordecai - Regular Show Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat) Randy Marsh (South Park) Sam Winchester (Supernatural) Slender (SlenderMan) Stan Marsh (South Park) Voldemort (Harry Potter) Day 7, 674th Place Armstrong (Archer and Armstrong) Arthur Dent (Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) Charlie the Unicorn (Charlie the Unicorn) Dr. Facilier (Princess and the Frog) Evilone (Tornadolayzers) Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) Hank Moody (Califonication) Hank Schrader (Breaking Bad) Jules Winnfield (Pulp Fiction) Kambei Shimada (Seven Samurai) Luke (Professor Layton) Nemo (Finding Nemo) Nostalgia Critic (TGWTG) Shichiroji (Seven Samurai) Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) Tio Salamanca (Breaking Bad) Tornadoman (Tornadolayzers) Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Woody (Toy Story) Day 6, 693rd Place Alexander Mahone (Prison Break) Archie Bunker (All in the Family) Ari Gold (Entourage) Ash Williams - Evil Dead Bullhorn (Black Dynamite) Commander Keen (Commander Keen Games) Dan McNeely (Trapped) Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern (DC Comics) Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales/Darkwing Duck) Lizard (Marvel Comics) Michael Scofield (Prison Break) Mikagami Tokiya (Flame of Recca) Minsc (Baldur's Gate) Naruto (Naruto) Raistlin Majere (Dragonlance) Roddick Farrence (Star Ocean/ Star Ocean First Departure) Smoker (One Piece) Tallahassee (Zombieland) Thanos (Marvel Comics) Victor von Doom (Marvel) Day 5, 713th Place Andy Dufresne (Shawshank Redemption) Charles F Muntz (Up) Cole (Charmed) Dr. Fetus (Super Meat Boy) Ford Prefect (Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy) God (Bruce Almighty) Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Jayne Cobb (Firefly) Jigsaw (Saw Series) John Dorian (Scrubs) Jon Snow (A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones) Michael Bluth (Arrested Development) Omar Little (The Wire) Rigby (Regular Show) Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Ross Geller (Friends) Scout (Team Fortress 2) Theon Greyjoy (A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones) Tyler Durden (Fight Club) Vito Corleone (The Godfather) Day 4, 733rd Place Big the Cat (Sonic Adventure) Charlie Kelley (Its Always Sunny) Chris Traeger (Parks and Recreation) Craig (Dinosaur Office) Cyril Figgis (Archer) Daniel Jackson (Stargate SG-1) Death (Discworld) Dr. Robert Chase (House) Gatewater Bellboy (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) Gene Hunt (Life on Mars/Ashes to Ashes) Glover (Glover) Goemon Ishikawa XIII (Lupin III) James Van Der Beek (Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23) Jay Gatsby (The Great Gatsby) Lt. Frank Drebin (Police Squad/The Naked Gun movies) Peter Baelish (A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones) Robb Stark (A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones) Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn (JPN) Mascot) Shane Walsh - The Walking Dead Wadsworth (Clue) Day 3, 753rd Place: Albert Wily (The Protomen: Act 2) Atomic Robo (Atomic Robo) Christian Grey (50 Shades of Grey) Daniel Plainview (There Will Be Blood) Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) The Hacker (System Shock) Insp. Chan Ka Kui/Kevin (Supercop) Jeff (Curb Your Enthusiasm) Keima Katsuragi (The World God Only Knows) Kyle Broflovski (South Park) Larry David (Curb Your Enthusiasm) Lester Burnham (American Beauty) Logan Ackles (Veronica Mars) Maximus Decimus Meridius (Gladiator) Nimdok (I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream) Royal Tenenbaum (The Royal Tenenbaums) Sam Axe (Burn Notice) Saxton Hale (TF2) Shin'ichi Akiyama (Liar Game) Tywin Lannister (A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones) Day 2, 773rd Place: Charles Ingalls (Little House on the Prairie) Dennis Reynolds (Its Always Sunny) Dian Wei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors) Dr. James Wilson (House) Dr Nicholas Rush (Stargate Universe) Frank Reynolds (Its Always Sunny) Giorno Giovanni (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Gunnery Sergeant Hartman (Full Metal Jacket) Gyro Zepelli (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) The Heavy (Team Fortress 2) Hiroki Sugimura (Battle Royale) Hiro Protagonist (Snow Crash) Isaac (Binding of Isaac) Jeffery "The Dude" Lebowski (The Big Lebowski) 'Mac' (Its Always Sunny) Manga Khan (Justice League) Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) Shuya Nanahara (Battle Royale) Day 1, 793rd Place: Brick Top (Snatch) Bullet Tooth Tony (Snatch) General Tor (Iji) Hella Jeff (Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff) Jack Dawson (Titanic) Jax Teller (Sons of Anarchy) John Carter (John Carter; Disney) John Egbert (Homestuck) Karkat Vantas (Homestuck) Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) Mickey O’Neil (Snatch) Pitch Black (Pokemon: Pitch Black) Problem Sleuth (Problem Sleuth) Richard Moreau/The Master (Fallout) Rucks (Bastion) Satan (Paradise Lost) Seth Cohen (The O.C) Sweet Bro (Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff) Turkish (Snatch) William J Johns - Riddick Series Category:Save My